The end?
by Amandapanda7
Summary: This is about Isa's slightly mysterious life. Her family is seperated and she is responsible for her siblings who are now growing up in a horrific childhood. Will she ever survive the end of the world?


Isa's POV

**Before the apocylpse**

I ran out of the school doors feeling exhausted, I couldn't believe everyone was sick puking, looking pale, clammy, and miserable. About 20 students left school during 2nd period at the minimum. I was pretty happy the torture of middle school was almost over. In only a few days technically I would be a nineth grader. I searched everywhere for my friends in the courtyard, but once I couldn't find a single one of them I guessed they had gotten sick as well. I felt relieved they weren't there. 14 year old teenagers could be really annoying, dramatic, and I could never be myself around them. I ran all the way home non-stop in fear of getting sick, tomorrow was the day I was supposed to learn how to shoot with my best friend, who already knew how but was willing to teach me.

"Dad! I'm hooomeee!" I yelled walking into the living room. I threw my backpack to the ground and yanked the TV remote out of my 16 year older brother, Jake's hands.

"What do you think your doing?" He said trying to sound tough when he knew I could beat him to a pulp.

"I _think_ I'mgoing to watch Pretty Little Liars. Now if you'll excuse me." I said slamming onto the couch and changing the channel.

"I don't think so." He said body slamming into me. I kicked him off of me and kneed him in the stomach. He tackled me into the ground just as I smacked him with a pillow.

"Kids. STOP! You are not setting a very good example for the twins." My dad said towering over us. We both froze, with Jake's foot inches from my stomach and my fist inches from his face. Dad was pretty scary when he was angry. Until a huge grin spread across his face as he said,

"A bad example if I'm not in this!" He said tackling us both onto the couch. We giggled until our 4 year old twin brothers jumped onto all of us like a dog pile. Once we all settled down my dad asked,

"Jake, don't you have a party to go to?"

"Oh! Thats right. You have any extra cologn I can borrow,dad?" Jake asked. My dad arched his eyebrows, the twins simultaneously crossed their arms, and I smirked.

"What? Planning on meeting someone?" I asked skeptically. Jake never smelt bad but I couldn't say he smelt like axe either. Or at least he never tried to.

"Nah. Just, the twins really like to throw bombs when they dog pile." He said laughing. My smirk wiped clean off just as quickly as my dad joined in the laughing.

"Eeewww! Ty and Joey can really be a handful." I muttered dragging myself and the twins upstairs so that they could go to bed. It was already 8 o' clock. I peeked into my 9 year old sister's room. She was a bit shy and didn't like it when we fought..."playfully" besides that, she was my favorite. She sat queitly reading a book that was definately high school level. She started off reading the last Harry Potter book when she was about 5 or 6. Her name was Taylor and I couldn't love her anymore than I did. Most of the reason being she was the only other girl in the house and I went a bit soft around her. With the boys it was an entirely different story. And my mom...lets just say she cancer just last year and it hit my dad and Taylor pretty hard. None of us took it well, my mom was my heroe just the same as the other kids. I could still see her bright smile light up the rest of the world as young as could be. Ever since she died my dad had bloodshot eyes and bags under his eyes. Sometimes me and Jake would listen to him cry himself to sleep. My sister even told m what hurt her the most was that I looked exactly like mom. I had her brown eyes, straight hair although it was dark like my dad's hair, and sort of a light tan. My ethnicity was all over the place mostly orginating around african-american from my dad and Columbian from my mom. So we were all tan, just lighter than our dad. Hard to explain. Anyways, I never understood what she was s unhappy about not looking like mom. She had her gold-blonde. Except she had dad's sparkling green eyes. My brothers were the same as me except the twins had adorable little curly afros (if you cold call it that; they were'nt exactly big...) and Jake had everything that I had. I would say it was the perfect little mixture of five kids. Five including dad. That night I could hardly sleep. Something felt wrong.

"DAD!" An earrpiercing scream sounded through my 2-story house. Not a shriek, or a call, a scream that nearly deafened me. That voice was unmistakably Taylor. Must've been a nightmare or worse. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and ran through the hallway. I swung her bedroom door open to see her looking hurridely and leading me to the window. What I saw made my jaw drop, eyes widen, and nearly have a heart attack. This time I screamed for dad. He ran in. Looking at the window. A doze possibly two dozen people were making their way utterably slowly and sleepy like toward our house. I could hear them moaning. I heard Jake yell; then foot steps. He ran into room as well.

"Dad! There's...there's...zombie's out there..." Jake stuttered. My dad shook his head in disbeleif then he ran out of the room coming back with 3 guns and the twins. Taylor's eyes widened the size of saucers.

"Daddy! What are you doing with those things! You're not going to hurt them are you?" She asked. I sighed.

"Tay, look, those people out there? They aren't people. They're monsters." I said.

"MONSTER HUNTING!" The twins yelled at the same time. My Little sister put her head in her hands and sat in a little ball with her head between her knees.

"Precisely." I said winking at them, then taking the gun.

"How do we use these?" I asked my dad.

"Think of this like...laser tag or something." Jake responded looking at my speechless dad.

"Okay. Guess I could handle that."

"Kids. I want you to stay inside. I'm going. I love you all. And DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE. Gather anything you can, food, water, one little memory. bring backpacks and Jake, I'm expecting you to take good care of your siblings. For me. For mom. I'll be back" Dad said, his face drained of color. I was about to protest before he left slamming the door close. All was silent except for a few footsteps and another door slam. Me and Jake made eye contact. This was it. It all happened too quickly. We both knew dad might not get back. Taylor knew it, the twins even knew it.

"I'm going out there. He might need help." Jake said loading a gun and getting ready to walk out the door.

"but you can't Jake! your supposed to be taking care of us rememebr? That's what daddy said." Taylor objected

"Taylor! The whole_ neighborhood_ is after dad. He can't do this on his own. Besides, Isa can take good care of you for now." He said giving taylor the twins and me a hug. I wasn't exactly expecting a hug from. Once he left thats when I had a panic attack. I went crazy with packing.

"Alright. Taylor you get food water. Boys you get one little object each. Same with you Taylor. I'll handle guns,backpacks, clothes and...just a little something for myself. Now split!" I said running out the door. The boys ran to their rooms, most likely digging throught their toys to find the perfect ones to keep. Taylor ran downstairs to the kitchen careful to close the windows, not wanting to see...anything going on ot there. Even though we could barely make out the moaning of the zombie's. They were getting closer. I ran to my room getting into my closet and cursing myself at the mess that was in there. I grabbed six backpacks and immediatley ran to the twins' room. I wasn't sure how long we would be gone but I had a feelnig we would be wearing the same clothes for a few weeks. Maybe months. I stuffed two blue jansport backpacks with 3 days worth of clothes, tooth brush, and 3 water bottles per backpack. I also made sure to put their most prized action figures that mom gave them on their third birthday. I was happy to see they kept those. They slipped into their backpacks ready to go.

"Alright. Ty, Joey. I want you two to meet me down in the kitchen with Taylor. Help her make many sandwhiches as possible, okay?" I said giving them a firm serious look. They both nodded running downstairs. I made my way to Jake's room, hearing a yell along the way from outside. I cringed and prayed the kids didn't hear that. I filled his backpack with clothes, tooth brush and his Ipod in a red jansport. I ran to Taylor's room doing the same and putting in the very first barbie doll she was ever given and her favorite book, 'To Kill a Mockig Bird' in a pink jansport. Then my dad's room putting in a picture of my mom for him and of course clothes and a tooth brush. Then lastly I ran to my room. I put clothes, tooth brush, and of course the waters. It took me a little while to choose a few things to bring. I grabbed a picture of our whole family that was taken a week before mom died and a picture of me and my best friend, the only real friend I've ever had since 6th grade. I made one last round of double checking everyone had water in there packs, and filling mine with ammo, then ran downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there I was starting to see zombie's in the horizon. They were up to about 100 tuna sandwhiches, which made me sick thinking we'd be eating those everyday. At first I wondered how they had done this so quickly then I saw how sloppily they were made an put in plastic bags. I could tell they were nervous. I was having a huge debate in my head whether to run without my brother and my dad to survive or not. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I looked at the message. It was from Jake.

'_Isa, run. No matter what run. Go into the forest. Just run,okay? We'll be fine. So far so good. Killed most. but they're multiplying. Save the kids, Sis.~Luv ya' _

I couldn't believe we were going to have to leave. We had to go now. So we went through the back door and ran out into the forest. I guess the left side of my brain won the debate whether to stay or not. I had to hold it together. No crying. I had to save my little siblings.

After about a whole week of hiding in the woods we were running out of food source. I had gotten used to killing those things. Taylor was going into depression finally giving up on the thought of dad and Jake coming back. The twins were tired, but I felt we had all grown stronger in our own way. Right now the boys were out in the woods playing while me and Taylor watched them safely up in the branches of a large tree. We were talking for a while until we heard a moaning. Taylor gave me the look like 'here we go again'. I grabbed a gun, so did she. I had taught her how to shoot one by now. We climbed down looking for the boys. She must've seen the panic on my face because she started doing the unsmart thing of calling for them. That would attract a lot of attention. We heard a yell for help in the distance. I saw Ty, Joey nowhere to be seen and a zombie on the ground. I couldn't help but feel proud. Ty was holding a sharp stick in his hand but once I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. We ran to him. On the ground Joey lyed coughing and looking oddly pale. I wasn't sure what had happened until I saw a bite mark on his little arm. Taylor dropped the gun murmering to herself and backing away slowly. I shook my head in disbeleif. We couldn't lose moe than what we already had lost. We all starterd sobbing becuase in the end it was too late. Joey was gone. I cried. This would attract attention as well. Bad attention. So I grabbed the last of my family and lead them back to the tree. We picked up our stuff.

"U-um. Ty. You alright, kid?" I asked him. He didn't respond. I didn't blame him he just witnessed his own twin's death. Our brother. This was horrible. I hated this stupid apocalypse. We walked until it was dark constantly hearing things behind us but we wouldn't stop. Once it was too dark I led the two up a tree to camp out and told them to take care of each other and that I would be right back. I climbed back down. After a whole 10 minutes of walking blindly through the forest. I knew things were going to get to dangerous. But of course I was too late again. I heard a click in front of me. My eyes adjusted to the dark to see a figure that looked to be about my height. Thats when I noticed who it was. My best friend. And what was in fron tof me. Was a prison.

"C-carl?" I asked the the stranger hopefulhe wasn't a stranger at all. He came about one step closer. Then I saw it. The hat. It was him.

"Who are you?" He said refusing to put the gun down. I felt like i had accidently just stumbled into someone's property. Unwanted.

"I-I'm. It's Isa. I'm Isa Montel." I said with a grin. He lowered his gun and shook his head.

"No way. How's that possible?" he muttered to himself

"W-were you going to _shoot me?" _It felt way to long since I'd talked to him. He looked a lot older. Better.

"No. I mean yes but...no. Is-is everyone else with you?"

"Well. I don't know. I think my dad and Jake died. And...Joey just...was bitten."

"Oh I'm really sorry. But I meant how are you here? I was going to just show you how to shoot a gun. No offense, but how did you even survive?"

"None taken. To be honest I don't know myself."

"So how about Taylor? And is Ty ok?"

"As good as ever I guess." I responded, "and your mom? How is she? And your dad?" Carl's mom was like a second mom to me, but I could have sworn that Rick Grimes wasn't particularly a big fan of me.

"Moms. Not here." He said looking down. At first aI thought he meant she wasn't in the prison at the time but then I knew exactly what he had meant.

"Oh...anyways...I'm still pretty new at this gun thing you know. If you could still teach me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Forgot about that. We should go get the others and hid inside." He said walking past me toward the direction I came from.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The moaning...they're close."

"Run."

We ran as quickly as we could toward the big tree my siblings were crouched in.

"Isa!" They both whisper yelled down to me.

"There's a whole pack of them over there. We need to go." Carl said. Taylor and Ty jumped out of the tree with our packs and Joey's. I tried hard to hold back tears; to stay strong for my siblings and to not look like a baby in front of Carl. I could tell he wouldn't be telling me anything else about his mom. Not yet at least. He led us back to the prison. I looked up into the cat walks, I already saw guns pointed at our heads. I grabbed my brother and sister, putting my arm around their shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my dad will be fine with this." Carl said as if he knew what we were scared of. Which he did. We walked inside of the prison, and all at once a small group of people pointed guns at us, past Carl.

"Its okay. They're my friends." Carl said. None of them lowered their weapons. Then the groupd parted in the middle revealing; Rick Grimes. I should have known he would be the leader. He was a sheriff after all. He smiled when he saw my brother and sister. Then when he looked at me the smile dissapeared I never did ask why he hated me so much.

"Well, Carl. Can I speak to you?" Carl nodded grimly; I was pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes too. They all acted like this was normal everyday living.

"What's your name?" A woman with dreads asked softening but refusing to put down a very lengthy Katana sword.

"I'm Isa. And these are my siblings, Taylor and Ty. We're friends of Carl. Met him in school."

"Hm. Good coincidence if you ask me." She said, "I'm Michonne." She said finally putting down the Katana sword.

"Well, good to know someone's not trying to kill me." I muttered. She smirked.

"Sure. Rick! Get out here. What are you doing hiding?" She called. He walked back out of a cell, even if it was unnessacery considering we could all hear what he was saying.

"Okay. So I guess we have a few extra members." Rick announced, he let us know the set of rules we had to follow. Some reasonable some worthless.

"Are we clear?" he asked firmly. We nodded.

"Good." he said turning to Carl, "Give them the cell next to yours." HE said then walked into a hallway with the rest of the group following him out leaving me, Taylor, Ty, and Carl alone.

"uh-so I'll show you to your cells and maybe tomorrow I can teach all of you how to aim and shoot at walkers." he said frowning and leading us silently to our cells. My brother and sister ran into the cell and collapsed onto the beds. Carl stayed by the door. I walked up to him,

"Your dad hates my guts." I said sighing.

"Um-well-maybe a little."

"Why?"  
"No clue." He said shrugging as if it didn't matter at all to him.

"Okay. Whatever, Carl." I said closing the prison door on him, it was a little dumb because I meant to do that slamming the face thing but I could see him right through the bars. Not the same effect.

"Wait. Isa!" He whisper-yelled to me. I ignored him throwing myself onto my bed.

"Forget it. Go away." I muffled with my face stuffed into my pillow. He said something else that I completely tuned out then footsteps and he was gone. I fell asleep in about three seconds. Easy. But of course Taylor just _had_ to go to the bathroom at 3 in the morning. We walked quietly outside.

"Are you have to do this?" She whined as I looked for a suitable tree for her to hide behind. Just in case.

"What? Go pee in a tree? Absolutely." I said smirking. She glared at me.

"I just thought there might be a bathroom _inside."_ She shifting her weight from foot to foot trying to hold it.

"Didn't think of it." I said. "Ah! Perfect how about this one fine pee tree over here?" I said to her trying to contain my laughter. There was actually a bathroom inside but I decided to make this punishment for waking me up this early. She groaned and walked over to the tree.

Then I heard a familiar moaning coming from behind the tree.

"Taylor?"

"What!? I'm peeing! Could ya let me do my business in silence." She said sarcastically as the walker got closer and closer to her almost touching her.

"TAYLOR!" I shrieked pushing her to the side in the process I fell down hitting my head against a rock. Hard. I saw Taylor screaming and grabbing a stick she kept her distance but protected me but soon her screams became muffled and all I saw was blur.


End file.
